En chansons
by Sortilege
Summary: Une suite de song-fic pour une histoire à l'eau de rose entre 01 et 02, je ne pensais pouvoir être aussi guimauve mais apparement c'est le cas ! Des sentiments avoués mais difficiles à gérer, comment se trouveront-ils ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons utilisées ne sont à moi, je tiens quand même à préciser (même si tout le monde s'en fiche !!) que les chansons ont été choisies pour leurs textes uniquement et ne reflète pas forcément mes goûts musicaux (en fait c'est le cas pour Stephan Eicher et Jean Louis Aubert, les autres je les aime beaucoup). je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de mettre les chansons en fond pour chaque chapitre.

Genre : romance, pur guimauve, je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les chapitres seront courts, très courts

Rated : T pour l'instant

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero entra dans le salon de son collègue, il n'avait pas frappé à la porte, pour quoi faire ? Il était ici comme chez lui, et même plus souvent que chez lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il cru que le jeune Preventer dormait, étendu sur le canapé mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit de ses pas, pourtant discrets, sur le plancher. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit dans l'appartement que cette chanson qui semblait tourner en boucle depuis un moment

_ Duo ?

Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take you breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weight out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Does someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

Heero s'était stoppé net, pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de le déranger et la non-réponse de Duo ne le détrompait pas. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour quand son collègue lui répondit.

_ Hmm ?

_ Tu vas bien Duo ?

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I

L'américain soupira et se redressa en position assise, les yeux dans le vague. Il secoua la tête et se tourna enfin vers Heero pour lui sourire en guise de bonjour, comme si il venait seulement de réaliser la présence du métis dans la pièce.

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

_ Ouai ça va , scuse-moi, un p'tit coup de blues, ça va passer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, même si Heero était plus ouvert et plus avenant depuis quelques temps, ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre quand il prenait les devants comme ça. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec tout ça mais d'un autre côté, pour une fois qu'il s'ouvrait, Duo ne voulait pas le rejeter. Lui faisant signe de le rejoindre sur le canapé, il entrepris de lui expliquer son état d'esprit. Ce qui, il s'en doutait, se révélerait corsé !

_ C'est cette chanson.

_ .... .... ?

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I

_ J'écoutais juste la radio et cette chanson est passée et je sais pas j'ai fait un blocage dessus ... du coup je l'ai téléchargé vite fait et depuis je la passe en boucle ...

_ Je ne comprends pas, si c'est cette chanson qui te mets dans cet état, pourquoi continuer à l'écouter ?

Heero était sincèrement et honnêtement étonné, il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son équipier. Il voulait faire des efforts, il voulait vraiment se rapprocher de lui, d'eux mais à chaque fois qu'il semblait enfin avancer, un nouvel élément venait contrarier ses efforts et cette chanson en faisait partie.

_ Parce que je la trouve belle, qu'elle me plaît, elle me rend juste nostalgique, elle me rappelle nous 5 après la guerre, les cauchemars, l'impression d'avoir été dévasté, de ne plus s'appartenir, la difficulté à retrouver un rythme de vie quasi-normale, ... tout ça quoi !

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

Le brun intégrait les données, les assimilait et tentait de les comprendre. Duo avait toujours eut un rapport étrange avec la musique, il ne pouvait pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée sans en écouter. Du coup, il fit l'effort de s'intéresser aux paroles, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Duo s'en étant aperçu lui laissa le temps de comprendre seul. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, témoin des différentes émotions qu'il pouvait capter dans son regard et sur son visage, beaucoup plus expressifs qu'à une certaine époque.

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I

Heero sembla sortir de sa léthargie et un éclat de compréhension brilla dans ses yeux.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire, les paroles me rappellent ce que j'ai ressenti peu après le coup d'état, un sentiment étrange de n'être plus rien, d'avoir fait trop de dégâts, l'envie de me rendre, de tout arrêter, de baisser les bras face à la vie.

_ On est tous passé par là Heero, chacun de notre côté.

_ Hn. Je ne pensais pas qu'une chanson puisse me ramener à tout ça, c'est ... dérangeant. Je n'aime vraiment pas la musique

Duo sembla se rembrunir mais le métis ne s'en rendit pas compte, il était celui qui était perdu dans ses pensées cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Cela finissait souvent comme ça mais Duo était tout de même heureux des efforts de son ami. Alors, il prit sur lui et tenta de percer un nouveau mystère d'Heero Yuy.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Elle est dangereuse, si une seule parole de chanson peut changer notre humeur ou nous rappeler des souvenirs et des sentiments enfouis, alors c'est trop dangereux.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut voir les choses Heero. Je te l'accorde, la musique peut parfois nous rendre nostalgique, pourtant c'est la plus belle création de l'Homme. Il ne faut pas la rejeter sans tenter de la comprendre.

_ Pourquoi tu aimes autant la musique ?

Duo sourit, il y a encore quelques mois, Heero lui aurait balancer un truc du style « c'est ridicule ! » et serait parti. Aujourd'hui, il s'accrochait, voulait réellement comprendre. Duo sentait son cœur se gonfler d'espoir, est-ce qu'un jour il arriverait à sociabiliser suffisamment Heero pour lui avouer ses sentiments ?

_Je n'aime pas seulement la musique, pour moi elle est vitale, autant que l'air que l'on respire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans. Je t'ai dit que pour moi c'est la plus belle création de l'Homme et j'en suis persuadé. Le père Maxwell disait tout le temps que la musique nous rapproche de Dieu, qu'elle nous différencie des autres créatures du Seigneur car pour la créer il faut laisser parler ses sentiments et donc elle exprime notre âme, notre conscience. J'ai beau ne pas croire en Dieu, je suis tout de même d'accord avec lui sur certains points. La musique peut être une représentation concrète de l'âme de son créateur. A l'opposé, elle peut être aussi ce qui nous rapproche de l'animal car elle peut exprimer nos instincts les plus bas, nos pulsions ... Que ce soit avec les derniers instruments à la pointe de la technologie ou avec des instruments plus archaïques, chaque créateur nous fait ressentir ses sentiments du moments à travers son œuvre ... Une chanson peut t'interpeler pour diverses raisons. Elle peut ne pas être une grande œuvre d'un compositeur célèbre, ça peut juste être le dernier tube à la mode, il suffit que les paroles ou un accord de guitare ou un enchaînement de batterie, te rappelle quelque chose, éveille en toi un souvenir ... Comme cette chanson nous rappelle ceux que nous étions.

Le silence s'installa mais il n'était pas inconfortable. Duo savait qu'Heero avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour enregistrer ce qui venait d'être dit et en tirer ses propres conclusions. Il l'observa tranquillement, jouant avec le bout de sa natte dans un geste machinal.

_ Je crois que je comprends, ça reste assez abstrait pour moi mais je commence à m'y faire.

_ J'en suis heureux.

_ Pourquoi ?

Duo sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'Heero s'interrogeait sur les raisons de Duo à vouloir l'aider. Duo se mordit la lèvre et resserra ses doigts sur sa natte, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer la question. Que faire ? Il cherchait désespérément une solution, regardant droit devant lui,il ne fallait pas qu'il croise son regard, il y verrait le trouble que Duo ressentait et ça, c'était hors de question.

Heero attendait une réponse, jusque là Duo lui avait toujours répondu sans problème, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait quelque chose en échange ? Ne faisait-il pas ça uniquement au nom de l'amitié qu'il clamait avoir pour lui dès les premiers jours de leur rencontre ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi troublé à regarder l'américain entortiller sa natte et se mordiller la lèvre ? Pourquoi cette envie de s'approcher, de le toucher ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne sentit pas Heero se rapprocher de lui. Le brun posa sa main sur la joue de son ami qui tressaillit violemment à son contact et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence, puis Heero se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de Duo pour les recouvrir des siennes.

L'américain resta les yeux écarquillés un dixième de seconde avant de les fermer pour savourer ce baiser. Baiser très chaste et très bref, juste des lèvres qui en caressent d'autres timidement. Duo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà l'ex-pilote 01 se reculait. Il changea de couleur rapidement passant du teint normal au blanc très pâle puis au rouge cramoisi.

_ Je suis désolé Duo, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, une envie d'un coup, pardonne-moi.

Duo baissa la tête pour cacher sa déception. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il avait envie d'entendre, il patientait et luttait depuis presque un an. Depuis la fin de la guerre en fait. Il avait fini par accepter ses propres sentiment mais, en temps de guerre, il n'y a pas la place pour l'amour quand on est soldat. Il avait attendu patiemment et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous Preventers, il pensait que ça faciliterait les choses, pour le voir plus souvent, lui parler, ...

Si il avait su que son premier baiser se passerait comme ça ...

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Heero.

_ Mais si je ....

_ Non, c'est moi, tu as dû sentir mes sentiments, les percevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai beau essayé d'être discret, il faut croire que ça a été plus fort que moi. Je suis désolé Heero, c'est de ma faute si tu es troublé, je ne te l'ai jamais avoué par peur de perdre ton amitié mais ... je t'aime.

_ Tu ... quoi ?

_ Je suis amoureux de toi Heero et depuis longtemps, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te choquer, je pensais pouvoir garder ton amitié, je ne voulais pas te mentir.

Heero semblait perdu, oublié les envies précédentes, oublié que c'était lui qui avait embrassé Duo, oublié ... Tout son monde de certitudes s'écroulait, remplacé par un monde aux contours si flous qu'il ne voyait plus où il allait. Il se leva, tournant le dos à Duo, lequel n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il y a quelques minutes, ils dissertaient sur la musique, son utilité, sa création, tout se passait bien, comment Duo s'était-il retrouvé plongé dans son pire cauchemar ?

_ Je vois ... c'est assez ... perturbant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ... je vais te laisser. On se verra plus tard. Au revoir Duo.

La porte ne claqua même pas, il n'était même pas en colère après lui. Duo se rejeta en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, silencieuses.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ....

Pour ceux qui veulent la traduction (pas terrible mais bon je suis pas experte) de la chanson :

21 guns de Green Days

Sais tu pour quoi il est bon de lutter,  
Lorsqu'il ne vaut la peine d'en mourir ?  
Est ce que cela te coupe le souffle  
Et te sens tu étouffer ?  
La douleur pèse telle autant que la fierté ?  
Et tu cherches un endroit pour te cacher ?  
Quelqu'un a t-il brisé ton cœur ?  
Tu es en ruines.

Un salut, 21 coups de canons  
Baisse les bras  
Abandonne le combat  
Un salut, 21 coups de canons  
Tends tes bras vers le ciel,  
Toi et moi

Lorsque tu es au bout de la route,  
Alors tu perds tout sens du contrôle.  
Et tes pensées ont fais le bilan,  
Quand ta vision viole l'esprit de ton âme.  
Ta croyance marche sur du verre brisé  
Et la gueule de bois ne passe pas.  
Rien n'est jamais fait pour durer,  
Tu es en ruines.

Un salut, 21 coups de canons  
Baisse les bras  
Abandonne le combat  
Un salut, 21 coups de canons  
Tends tes bras vers le ciel,  
Toi et moi

Essayes tu de vivre par toi même,  
Lorsque tu détruits maison et foyer ?  
Es-tu resté debout trop près du feu ?  
Comme un menteur, recherchant le pardon d'une pierre.

Quand vient le temps de vivre et de mourir,  
Et que tu n'as pas droit à d'autres essais.  
Quelque chose dans ce cœur est mort,  
Tu es en ruines.

Un salut, 21 coups de canons  
Baisse les bras  
Abandonne le combat  
Un salut, 21 coups de canons  
Tends tes bras vers le ciel,  
Toi et moi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons utilisées ne sont à moi, je tiens quand même à préciser (même si tout le monde s'en fiche !!) que les chansons ont été choisies pour leurs textes uniquement et ne reflète pas forcément mes goûts musicaux (en fait c'est le cas pour Stephan Eicher et Jean Louis Aubert, les autres je les aime beaucoup. Je n esaurais trop vous conseiller d'écouter les chansons à chaque chapitre.

Genre : romance, pur guimauve, je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les chapitres seront courts, très courts

Rated : T pour l'instant

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Duo ouvrit le portillon en bois blanc et entra dans le jardin, il stoppa net et fit demi-tour. Il ne pensait jamais à prendre le courrier. En même temps, il n'y avait jamais que de la pub et des factures, ceci expliquait donc cela. Une fois les lettres attrapées, il rentra dans la petite maison, calme et reposante et se servit à boire. Une fois fait, il s'installa sur la terrasse, comme à son habitude et regarda la mer. Les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la falaise lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point la vie est éphémère et peut basculer sans prévenir. C'était son rituel. Chaque fin d'après-midi lorsqu'il rentrait, il s'installait là avec un soda et restait dix bonnes minutes à contempler l'océan. Il réfléchissait à ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici et chaque fois, les mêmes conclusions s'imposaient à lui. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner.

Se souvenant soudain qu'il y avait des enveloppes en plus de la pub, il préféra s'occuper des factures tout de suite pour ne pas renouveler l'exploit du trimestre précédent, il avait oublié la facture d'eau dans un coin et s'était retrouvé sans eau pendant trois jours. Feuilletant les catalogues au passage, il attrapa la première enveloppe et l'ouvrit d'un geste sûr, facture d'eau en effet, à payer de suite donc. Il fit le chèque et cacheta l'enveloppe retour avant de la poser sur la table à l'entrée. Une bonne chose de faite. Il prit dans ses mains la seconde enveloppe et resta un moment interdit sans bouger.

Impossible. Il leur avait fait promettre de le laisser tranquille tout le temps nécessaire. Il devait se reconstruire, apprendre à vivre sans lui à ses côtés, ils n'auraient pas osé trahir leur promesse ?

C'est d'une main fébrile que Duo ouvrit l'enveloppe et à la lecture des premiers mots, un sanglot étouffé résonna dans le salon de la petite maison blanche au bord de la mer.

_

« Duo,

Parler pour moi a toujours été difficile, écrire l'est autant mais je vais faire un effort, pour toi. Je suis désolé. Désolé d'être parti sans prévenir. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à part celle d'avoir voulu réfléchir, seul, pour prendre du recul. J'ai eu peur et j'ai fui. Le soldat parfait n'avait jamais fui devant quiconque, surtout pas un de ses compagnons d'arme. C'est assez extraordinaire pour réussir à me troubler.

Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelle, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas répondu à ta déclaration même si je sais que tu n'attendais pas de réponse, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait fuir.

Je suis rentré il y à quelques jours et je t'ai cherché tout de suite. Quatre m'a prévenu que tu étais parti peu de temps après moi et que le Général Une avait failli faire une syncope en voyant partir en congés indéterminés deux de ses meilleurs éléments. Pardon, je digresse.

Quatre a respecté votre promesse, il n'a pas cherché à te contacter, ni lui, ni les autres. Mais moi je n'avais pas fait cette promesse, alors aujourd'hui je t'écris. J'ai compris tant de choses en m'éloignant Duo. Je n'aurais pas dû partir mais j'ai eu raison finalement, paradoxal, non ?

Je ferais tout pour te donner envie de revenir, je ne veux pas te harceler, je veux que tu reviennes de toi-même, par envie. Tu nous manques tellement. Tu me manques tellement.

Les plus longs discours ne pourront rien pour moi, j'ai choisi un autre moyen de communication pour te montrer à quel point j'ai changé grâce à toi.

Écoute cette chanson, d'autres suivront, elles t'ouvriront mon cœur.

A très bientôt Duo.

Heero

P-S : Je ne renoncerais pas. »

Blanc comme un linge, assis sur une chaise et la lettre sur la table devant lui, Duo la regardait comme si elle pouvait répondre à toutes les questions trottant dans sa tête. Heero était revenu alors que lui n'y arrivait pas. Deux jours après le départ d'Heero, il avait forcé le bureau de Une pour lui dire qu'il partait pour une raison personnelle et une durée indéterminée, il ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de l'envoyer promener et était parti, un sac sur l'épaule.

Quittant Sank pour les États-Unis, il s'était installé dans cette maison de location sur la côte californienne et depuis il attendait d'avoir envie de rentrer. Chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée car chaque fois il revoyait son appartement vide. Vide de lui. Et ça, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Perdre son amitié était déjà invivable mais ne même plus pouvoir le croiser au QG ? Non, impossible.

Alors il était parti aussi, Quatre avait crié, hurlé, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Et là, maintenant, pour la première fois, il avait envie de rentrer ... mais il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, du Heero qui l'attendrait. Comment reprendraient-ils leur vie ?

« ... elles t'ouvriront mon cœur. »

Un mini-disc. Duo le prit et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Les premières notes s'élevèrent, suivies des paroles et Duo resta debout, dans le salon, droit comme un i, les larmes aux yeux.

_

Quand tu traverses la pièce en silence

Que tu passes devant moi  
Je regarde tes jambes  
La lumière tombant sur tes cheveux

Quand tu t'approches de moi  
Ton parfum me fait baisser les yeux  
Et si tu touches mes mains  
Je m'arrange pour ne pas y penser

Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi  
oh non non non  
Pas d'autre ami comme toi

Je comprends mieux le monde en t'observant  
Je crois que j'y vois plus clair  
Je n'ai pas trouvé la clef du mystère  
Mais je m'en suis approché

Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi  
oh non non non  
Pas d'autre ami comme toi

Ne te lasse pas de moi  
J'ai encore beaucoup à découvrir  
Mais danse autour de moi  
J'abandonne si tu danse autour de moi

Oh non non non...

Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi  
oh no no no  
Pas d'autre ami comme toi

_

Il laissa la musique s'éteindre doucement. Il laissa les paroles se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Encore et encore, faire le tour de ses pensées.

Ami ? Heero lui disait pour la première fois avec des mots, même si ce n'était pas les siens, qu'il le considérait comme son ami. Et même plus. Il lui avouait ressentir plus pour lui que pour ses autres amis. Il lui demandait de l'attendre, d'être patient.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de 6 mois, Duo sentit une vague d'espoir s'emparer de lui et il s'imaginait retourner à son ancienne vie, pour la première fois ... Avec un sourire, il remit la chanson et l'écouta en boucle pendant plusieurs heures, laissant son esprit se repaître de cette promesse d'avenir.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ...

J'avais prévenu que les chapitres seraient courts ....

J'espère que ça vous plait ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons utilisées ne sont à moi, je tiens quand même à préciser (même si tout le monde s'en fiche !!) que les chansons ont été choisies pour leurs textes uniquement et ne reflète pas forcément mes goûts musicaux (en fait c'est le cas pour Stephan Eicher et Jean Louis Aubert, les autres je les aime beaucoup.

Genre : romance, pur guimauve, je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les chapitres seront courts, très courts

Rated : T pour l'instant

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Une longue semaine s'était écoulée depuis la première lettre que Duo avait reçu d'Heero et là, il se tenait devant sa boîte aux lettres, une lettre similaire à la main. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Ne dérogeant pas à son rituel, il s'installa sur la terrasse, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il avait écouté la première chanson toute la semaine et la connaissait par cœur. Il avait attendu et redouté cette lettre, il craignait qu'elle ne mette fin aux fous espoirs que son esprit avait engendré ces derniers jours. Ces nuits étaient peuplées de rêves tous plus explicites les uns que les autres, quant à ses journées, il n'y avait guère de moment où il n'y pensait pas.

Retournant dans le salon, il alluma son ordinateur et décacheta la lettre.

_

« Duo,

As-tu aimé cette chanson ? J'ai eut du mal à la choisir tu sais ? Je voulais tellement te faire comprendre ce que j'ai moi-même compris pendant mon exil volontaire. La solitude est douloureuse mais elle fut nécessaire pour moi, je suis encore une fois désolé qu'elle t'ai fait tant souffrir toi aussi, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

J'ai réalisé, une fois loin de vous, que vous me manquiez comme ma propre famille que je n'ai jamais connu. Mais toi, toi Duo, tu me manquais bien plus que les autres. Je n'ai pas d'autre ami comme toi, c'est la pure vérité. Toi seul a été assez fou pour tenter de briser mon image de perfection, passer mes barrières, continuant à me parler malgré mes silences, continuant à me toucher malgré mes rebuffades. C'est toi qui m'a permis de m'ouvrir au monde, de le découvrir et qui m'a donné les clés pour le comprendre. Tu as été d'une patience à toute épreuve et d'une résolution qui ont forcé mon respect bien des fois.

As-tu réussi à lire entre les lignes de cette chanson ? Quoi qu'il arrive désormais, tu feras partie de ma vie comme jamais personne avant ou depuis toi. Je me suis rendu compte que je te considérais comme mon égal Duo, mon égal, moi à qui on avait toujours répété que j'étais unique.

Tu me manques Duo.

Écoute cette chanson, d'autres suivront, elles t'ouvrent mon cœur.

A très bientôt Duo.

Heero

P-S : Je ne renoncerais pas. »

_

Duo pleurait de joie, des larmes de bonheur dévalaient ses joues sans retenue. Il relut une dernière fois la lettre, remarquant au passage les similitudes et les légères différences sur la fin de la lettre avec la première reçue. Entre autre, le « tu me manques » n'était plus accompagné du « tu nous manques » et Duo avait peur de comprendre, peur de saisir ce que cela impliquait...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Heero semblait manier les mots de mieux en mieux, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Avec un sourire et un nouvel éclat dans les yeux à faire pâlir le soleil, il chargea le mini-disc et lança la nouvelle chanson.

_

Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque un temps, j'ai compris  
Il me manque toi  
Mon alter ego

Tu es parti mon ami  
Tu m'as laissé seul ici  
Mais partout tu me suis  
Mon alter ego

Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner

Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange

Il manque ton rire à l'ennui  
Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit  
C'est pas du jeu  
Mon alter ego

Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner  
T'es sûrement baie des anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas  
Sûrement là-bas

Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où que tu sois  
Je voudrais que tu saches  
Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange

Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie  
Il me manque toi, mon ami

_

Duo avait succombé à l'émotion et s'était roulé en boule sur le canapé, il serrait ses genoux à s'en faire mal et il ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots. Encore une chanson comme celle-là et il mourrait de joie. Heero le considérait-il vraiment comme son ange ? Le fait de savoir qu'il le considérait comme son égal, son alter égo, le comblait déjà par delà les mots, mais si en plus il le comparait à un ange, à son ange ?

Lui, l'assassin, le dieu de la mort, auto-proclamé Shinigami, un ange ? Heero le purifiait, le lavait de tout ce sang qu'il ne cessait de voir sur ses mains. Rien que pour ça, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer et une vague d'amour bouillonner dans son ventre, chaque jour qui passait depuis cette première missive lui apportait des souvenirs, des odeurs, des sensations, toutes en rapport avec Heero. Son parfum flottant dans la salle de bain quand Duo passait après lui, l'éclat de ses yeux chaque fois qu'il avait pointé son arme sur lui, ce sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'il le savait près de lui et en bon état après une mission, ...

Oui Heero avait raison, la solitude était douloureuse mais elle avait du bon. Duo se reconstruisait effectivement mais pas comme il l'aurait cru. Alors que Duo lui a apprit à être pleinement humain, Heero lui rendait à son tour une forme d'humanité.

Épuisé mais souriant, Duo s'endormit là où il se trouvait en serrant la lettre dans ses mains comme un trésor précieux, les deux chansons passant en boucle sur son PC.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ...

Ça vous plait toujours ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons utilisées ne sont à moi, je tiens quand même à préciser (même si tout le monde s'en fiche !!) que les chansons ont été choisies pour leurs textes uniquement et ne reflète pas forcément mes goûts musicaux (en fait c'est le cas pour Stephan Eicher et Jean Louis Aubert, les autres je les aime beaucoup.

Genre : romance, pur guimauve, je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les chapitres seront courts, très courts.

Rated : T pour l'instant

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jamais deux sans trois, et avec une régularité étonnante pour qui n'aurait pas été le Soldat Parfait. Duo ne retint pas le sourire flamboyant qui se dessina sur son visage à la vue de la lettre tant attendue, tant pis pour sa voisine qui le dévisageait étrangement. Elle n'avait que se mêler de ses affaires au lieu d'épier tout le quartier à travers sa fenêtre.

Duo se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil taquin ce qui eut pour effet immédiat un repli stratégique de la commère derrière son rideau. Et oui, si les autres voisins ne la sentaient pas, Duo était tout de même ex-pilote, ex-terroriste, et membre des Preventers, fallait pas l'oublier. Riant tout seul du petit tour jouer à la voisine, il rentra chez lui, se sentant léger comme ... un ange. La dernière chanson résonnait encore dans sa tête et il angoissait un peu à l'approche de celle-ci.

Il lui fallut résister à la tentation de mettre la chanson tout de suite, d'abord lire la missive pour être sûr de bien tout comprendre. Bien installé sur sa terrasse, il ouvrit la lettre, toujours avec le même soin.

_

« Mon Duo,

Ais-je le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? Avec la dernière chanson, je t'ai appelé mon ange, je ne sais pas si tu l'as bien pris, ça me fait un peu peur je l'avoue. Seulement, c'est comme cela que je te vois, un ange venu me libérer du carcan d'une éducation rigide et destructrice qui m'emprisonnait depuis si longtemps... Alors, peu importe ce que tu en penses, tu es et resteras mon ange sauveur, mon ange.

Tu te rappelles tous les surnoms dont tu m'affublais pour arriver à me faire réagir ? Iceman, Glaçon, Perfect Soldier, Superman, ... J'ai découvert par hasard qui était Superman, ce super- héros des siècles passés. J'espère que tu ne m'imaginais pas en collants ! Savais-tu qu'il avait une faille ce super-héros Duo ? La kryptonite, une pierre venue de sa planète d'origine et qui le privait de tout ce qui faisait de lui un super-héros, un être surhumain. Tu as été la kryptonite du soldat parfait Duo, et je ne le regretterais jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas sur la nécessité qu'il y avait pour moi à m'éloigner et à parcourir d'autres mondes pour comprendre ce que je ressentais, je veux juste encore une fois m'excuser de t'avoir ainsi fait souffrir, je ne perd pas espoir qu'un jour tu me le pardonnes, je ne te laisserais plus me fuir, je te veux près de moi.

Tu me manques plus que tout Duo.

Il ne te manqueras plus qu'une chanson après celle-ci pour découvrir totalement les secrets enfouis dans mon cœur.

Heero

P-S : je ne renoncerais pas à te ramener près de moi. »

_

Sans attendre Duo mit la chanson, si les premières notes l'inquiétèrent, il compris vite ce que Heero voulait lui expliquer à travers sa lettre, alors comme ça il se mettait à l'humour ? Sa Kryptonite, franchement ... C'était malgré tout très touchant comme image...

_

I took a walk around the world Je me suis promené autour du monde

To ease my troubled mind Pour tranquilliser mon esprit troublé  
I left my body laying somewhere J'ai laissé mon corps allongé quelque part  
In the sands of time Dans le temps  
I watched the world float J'ai vu le monde flotter  
To the dark side of the moon Vers le côté noir de la lune  
I feel there is nothing I can do J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire

I watched the world float J'ai vu le monde flotter  
To the dark side of the moon Vers le côté noir de la lune  
After all I knew Après tout je savais  
It had to be something to do with you Que tu devais y être pour quelque chose  
I really don't mind Je ne fais pas vraiment attention  
What happens now and then A ce qui arrive de temps en temps  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end Tant que tu seras mon ami à la fin

If I go crazy then Si je deviens fou après  
Will you still call me Superman ? M'appelleras-tu toujours Superman ?  
If I'm alive and well Si je suis en vie et en pleine santé  
Will you be there holding my hand ? Seras-tu là pour tenir ma main ?  
I'll keep you by my side Je te garderai à côté de moi  
With my superhuman might Avec ma force surhumaine  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak Tu me croyais fort, tu me croyais faible  
But still your secrets I will keep Mais tes secrets je les garderai toujours  
You took for granted all the times Tu considérais normales toutes les fois  
I never let you down Où je ne t'ai jamais déçu  
You stumbled in and bumped your head Tu trébuchais et te cognais la tête  
If not for me then you would be dead Si ce n'était pas pour moi, après tu serais mort  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground Je t'ai relevé et je t'ai reposé sur la terre ferme

If I go crazy then Si je deviens fou après  
Will you still call me Superman ? M'appelleras-tu toujours Superman ?  
If I'm alive and well Si je suis en vie et en pleine santé  
Will you be there holding my hand ? Seras-tu là pour tenir ma main ?  
I'll keep you by my side Je te garderai à côté de moi  
With my superhuman might Avec ma force surhumaine  
Kryptonite Kryptonite

Il avait bien fait de lire d'abord la lettre, il aurait pu prendre la chanson comme un reproche. Il était sa faiblesse ? Que voulait-t-il dire ? Oui Duo avait percé sa carapace, mettant à jour l'homme derrière le soldat, est-ce qu'Heero voulait l'en remercier à travers cette chanson ? Il sentait poindre le mal de tête, oui, il était heureux de cette chanson mais il n'était pas sûr de bien tout comprendre.

La lettre par contre était très clair, il l'avait appelé « mon ange » et pas à travers une chanson cette fois, non, c'étaient bien ses mots, à lui. Il l'avait également appelé « mon Duo » et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Duo résistait de plus en plus difficilement à l'envie de rentrer mais il sentait que ce n'était pas encore, le bon moment. Il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'avait pas été dit et tant que le doute serait encore là, si minime et infime soit-il, il serait un obstacle à son retour.

La patience devenait son allié, elle qui l'avait souvent fuit par le passé. S'armant de tout son courage, Duo se releva et alla ranger ces précieux mots dans l'album acheté dès le lendemain du premier envoi. Il voulait conserver ses lettres plus que tout, à travers le temps et tout ce qui pourrait les abîmer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo se montrait matérialiste et ce n'était pas plus mal.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre !!

j'adore cette chanson ....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons utilisées ne sont à moi, je tiens quand même à préciser (même si tout le monde s'en fiche !!) que les chansons ont été choisies pour leurs textes uniquement et ne reflète pas forcément mes goûts musicaux (en fait c'est le cas pour Stephan Eicher et Jean Louis Aubert, les autres je les aime beaucoup.

Genre : romance, pur guimauve, je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les chapitres seront courts, très courts

Rated : T pour l'instant

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_

« Duo, mon ange,

J'aimerais être auprès de toi pour voir tes réactions, j'ai peur de continuer à te faire souffrir involontairement en t'envoyant ces lettres. Et si tu avais refait ta vie ? Si jamais il n'y avait plus de place pour moi ? En presque 7 mois maintenant tu en aurais eu largement le temps. Je doute et c'est la première fois. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j'ai été égoïste.

Je t'ai envoyé ces lettres et ces chansons sans même imaginer que tu pourrais ne plus vouloir me voir. Après tout, tu n'es pas parti pour les mêmes raisons que moi, Quatre m'a avoué l'autre jour que tu étais parti pour m'oublier. J'ai tellement peur que tu y sois parvenu ...

La vie est cruelle, pourquoi doit-on toujours tant souffrir, n'en avons-nous pas assez fait ? Ou alors est-ce la punition, le châtiment qui nous fera expier nos crimes ? Quatre pense que non, que c'est le prix payé pour atteindre le bonheur au contraire. Oui, je parle beaucoup avec Quatre maintenant que tu n'es plus là, mais jamais il ne t'égalera. Il m'aide le pauvre, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai besoin, dont j'ai envie. La dernière chanson te l'a fait comprendre, tu es ma faiblesse Duo.

Cette lettre sera la dernière, cette chanson également, elle est bien plus explicite que les précédentes et t'apportera la dernière clé pour comprendre mon cœur. Si elle reste sans réponse de toi, j'en déduirais que je t'ai perdu, que j'ai réagi trop tard et j'espère si ce cas se présente que tu sauras me conserver ton amitié.

En tout cas, tu sais où nous trouver, nous t'espérons. Je t'espère plus que quiconque.

Heero »

_

Duo sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Heero égoïste ? Et lui alors ? Il avait reçut toutes ces lettres sans même jamais penser à lui répondre. Comment avait-il pu croire que Heero, qui découvrait à peine toutes ces émotions nouvelles, pourraient ne pas douter à un moment donné ? Si les rôles avaient été inversé, si Duo avait écrit à Heero et qu'à la première lettre il n'avait pas eu de réponse, aurait-il eut le courage d'en envoyer une suivante, et d'autres encore ? Il se traitait de tous les noms possible en chargeant cette dernière chanson et il se promit que quel que soit le message qu'elle contenait, Heero aurait une réponse. Son coeur se figea. Oh seigneur ... cette chanson ...

_

I gotta take a little time Je vais prendre un peu de temps,  
A little time to think things over Un peu de temps pour repenser à tout ça  
I better read between the lines, Je ferais mieux de lire entre les lignes,  
In case I need it when I'm older Au cas où j'en aie besoin quand je serai plus vieux

Now this mountain I must climb, Maintenant cette montagne que je dois gravir,  
Feels like the world upon my shoulders Me semble comme si je devais porter le monde sur mes épaules  
Through the clouds I see love shine, A travers les nuages je vois briller l'amour,  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder Il me tient chaud alors que la vie devient de plus en plus déprimante

In my life there's been heartache and pain Dans ma vie j'ai eu de la peine et de la douleur  
I don't know if I can face it again Je ne sais si je serai à nouveau capable d'y faire face  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, Je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant, je suis allé si loin,  
To change this lonely life Pour faire changer cette vie solitaire

I want to know what love is, Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour,  
I want you to show me Je veux que tu me montres  
I want to feel what love is, Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour,  
I know you can show me Je sais que tu peux me montrer

I'm gonna take a little time, Je vais prendre un peu de temps,  
A little time to look around me Un peu de temps pour regarder autour de moi  
I've got nowhere left to hide, Il ne me reste aucun endroit où me cacher,  
It looks like love has finally found me On dirait que l'amour a fini par me trouver

In my life there's been heartache and pain Dans ma vie j'ai eu de la peine et de la douleur  
I don't know if I can face it again Je ne sais si je serai à nouveau capable d'y faire face  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, Je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant, je suis allé si loin,  
To change this lonely life Pour faire changer cette vie solitaire

I want to know what love is, Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour,  
I want you to show me Je veux que tu me montres  
(And I wanna feel) I want to feel what love is (et je veux ressentir) je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour  
(And I know) I know you can show me (et je sais) je sais que tu peux me montrer

Let's talk about love - Parlons de l'amour  
I want to know what love is Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour  
The love that you feel inside - L'amour que tu ressens au fond de toi -  
I want you to show me Je veux que tu me montres  
And I'm feeling so much love - Et je ressens tellement d'amour -  
I want to feel what love is Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour  
No, you just can't hide - Non, tu ne peux simplement pas te cacher -  
I know you can show me Je sais que tu peux me montrer  
I want to know what love is (let's talk about love), Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour (parlons de l'amour)  
I know you can show me Je sais que tu peux me montrer  
I wanna feel it too - Je veux le ressentir aussi -  
I want to feel what love is Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour  
I wanna feel it too, and I know and I know - Je veux le ressentir aussi, et je sais, et je sais -  
I know you can show me Je sais que tu peux me montrer  
Show me love is real Montre-moi que l'amour existe

_

Duo pensait avoir épuisé son quota de larmes pour toute une vie depuis que Heero avait commencé ses envois, il était persuadé de ne plus avoir une larme dans son corps et pourtant ... Heero venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour possible. Peut être que certain aurait trouvé ça lâche ou facile de se servir d'une chanson, des mots d'un autre pour se déclarer mais Heero connaissait Duo. Il savait son amour pour la musique, il savait qu'une chanson aurait plus de poids qu'un simple « je t'aime », qu'elle paraitrait plus réelle en plus de prouver à son destinataire à quel point il le connaissait bien.

« Heero m'aime », cette phrase tournait dans son esprit comme une ritournelle entêtante. Son cœur se gonflait de joie, d'amour et d'espoir, il aurait voulu sauté partout en hurlant, il aurait voulu prendre le premier vol pour rentrer et lui tomber dans les bras. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, bêtement heureux, souriant comme un ahuri, dans le vide. Le bruit des vagues ne lui avait jamais paru plus beau, le soleil plus éclatant, les nuages plus doux, ...

Toutes ces semaines Heero avait entrepris de le conquérir, il l'avait séduit et rassuré par ses chansons, il lui avait montré qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne fuyait plus et qu'il était désormais en accord avec son cœur et surtout il voulait lui prouver que se sentiments étaient partagés.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il doutait, il avait peur et c'était au tour de Duo de lui prouver que rien n'avait changé. Plus confiant que jamais, il attrapa une enveloppe, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A suivre ...

N'en reste plus qu'une !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons utilisées ne sont à moi, je tiens quand même à préciser (même si tout le monde s'en fiche !!) que les chansons ont été choisies pour leurs textes uniquement et ne reflète pas forcément mes goûts musicaux (en fait c'est le cas pour Stephan Eicher et Jean Louis Aubert, les autres je les aime beaucoup.

Genre : romance, pur guimauve, je sais mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les chapitres seront courts, très courts.

Rated : T pour l'instant

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ Je m'inquiète pour Heero. Il redevient un peu comme lorsqu'il est rentré et qu'il a apprit que Duo était parti. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ces dernières semaines, il semblait comme sur un nuage, s'en était même effrayant tellement il semblait « normal ». Et là, il se renferme. Et Duo qui n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles ...

_ Ouai, à ce rythme on croulera sous les missions, je sais pas à quoi ils jouent tous les deux, mais il serait temps qu'ils redeviennent comme avant.

_ Wufei, tu ne trompes personnes avec tes ronchonnements, je sais que tu es inquiet comme nous.

_ Hmpf.

Le fier chinois quitta le bureau de Quatre sur un grognement qui fit même sourire l'impassible Trowa.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter tant que ça Quatre. C'est à eux de régler ça et je pense que c'est en bonne voie.

_ Je l'espère Trowa. Il me manque.

_ Peut-être que je pourrais combler un peu ce manque en attendant que Duo ne rentre.

Sous le regard incrédule de Quatre, Trowa ferma la porte du bureau et s'approcha de lui doucement, lui laissant le temps d'anticiper ses mouvements. Ne le voyant pas reculer, Trowa se pencha et l'embrassa, tout simplement.

Perdu dans leur baiser, ils ne virent pas un jeune homme brun pousser la porte, la bouche ouverte sur les mots qu'ils voulaient dire et repartir tout aussi discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Wufei, tu sais si Quatre est dans son bureau ?

_ Il y est mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé Heero.

_ Un problème ?

_ Rien qui ne nous concerne, Trowa s'en occupe.

L'ex-pilote 01 mit un peu moins de trente secondes à comprendre l'allusion mais cela suffit à Wufei pour s'esquiver. Se retrouvant seul dans le couloir, Heero décida que pour une fois, il rentrerait tôt. De toute façon, pas le choix, le rapport dont il avait besoin se trouvait dans le bureau de Quatre. Étrangement décidé, il quitta le QG pour rentrer à son appartement. Si au travail il arrivait à peu près à donner le change, lorsqu'il pénétrait dans son lieu de repos, il laissait tomber son masque et on pouvait apercevoir alors les cernes sous des yeux qui n'arrivaient plus à dormir depuis la dernière lettre six jours plus tôt, le doute au fond de ses prunelles nettement moins glacées qu'avant, la fatigue à la voute provoquée par ses épaules, ...

C'est avec la force de l'habitude qu'il prit son courrier et entra dans le salon. Il se déchaussa et retira sa veste d'uniforme avant de consentir à y jeter un œil. Sa main resta en suspend devant une petite enveloppe carrée cachetée à l'étranger, plus précisément en Californie, USA. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour arriver à l'ouvrir.

Qu'allait-il y trouver ? Si Duo, confirmant ses doutes, lui demandait seulement de le laisser tranquille ? Comment réagirait-il ? Il secoua la tête et enfin baissa les yeux sur le contenu de l'enveloppe, un mini-disc, rien d'autre.

Retenant son souffle, il le lança.

_

If I had to live my life without you near me Si j'avais à vivre ma vie sans toi près de moi  
The days would all be empty Les jours seraient tous vides  
The nights would seem so long Et les nuits sembleraient si longues  
In you I see forever Oh so clearly En toi, je vois toujours oh si clairement  
I might have been in love before J'ai peut-être été amoureux avant  
But it never felt this strong Mais cela n'as jamais été aussi fort  
Our dreams are young and we're both now Nos rêves sont jeunes et nous sommes deux à présent  
They take us where we want to go Ils nous ont emmené où nous voulons aller  
Hold me now, touch me now, Tiens-moi maintenant, touche-moi maintenant  
I don't want to live without you Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi

Nothing's gonna change my love for you Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi  
You ought to know by now how much I love you Désormais, tu dois savoir à quel point je t'aime  
One thing you can be sure of Une chose dont tu peux être sûre  
I never asked for more than your love Je n'ai jamais demandé plus que ton amour  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi  
You ought to know by now how much I love you Désormais, tu dois savoir à quel point je t'aime  
You wanna change my whole life through Tu voulais changer toute ma vie, complètement  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you Mais rien ne changera mon amour pour toi

If the road aheads is not so easy Et si la route devant n'est pas si facile  
Our love will lead a way for us Notre amour va nous mener à un chemin pour nous  
Like the garding star Comme le jardin d'étoile  
I'll be there for you if you should need me Je veux être là pour toi si tu as vraiment besoin de moi  
You don't have to change the things Tu n'as pas besoin de changer les choses  
I love you just the way you are Je t'aime juste comme tu es  
So come with me and share the view Alors viens avec moi et partage ma vue  
I help you see forever to Je t'aiderai aussi à toujours voir  
Hold me now, touch me now, Tiens-moi maintenant, touche-moi maintenant  
I don't want to live without you Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi

Nothing's gonna change my love for you Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi  
You ought to know by now how much I love you Désormais, tu dois savoir à quel point je t'aime  
One thing you can be sure of Une chose dont tu peux être sûre  
I never asked for more than your love Je n'ai jamais demandé plus que ton amour  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi  
You ought to know by now how much I love you Désormais, tu dois savoir à quel point je t'aime  
You wanna change my whole life through Tu voulais changer toute ma vie, complètement  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you Mais rien ne changera mon amour pour toi

Nothing's gonna change my love for you Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi  
You ought to know by now how much I love you Désormais, tu dois savoir à quel point je t'aime

_

Les larmes aux yeux, il ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran, sa vue était brouillée par les perles d'eau qui gouttaient de ses cils mais il put apercevoir le nom du dossier dans lequel était rangée la chanson et auquel il n'avait jusqu'alors pas prêté attention. Duo avait semble-t-il remplacé le nom de la chanson par deux petits mots mais qui, pour Heero, voulait tout dire : "Je t'attend".

Duo,lui avait pardonné, Duo l'aimait encore et Duo lui demandait de le rejoindre. Le calcul fut très vite fait dans la tête du japonais qui prépara un sac à toute vitesse avant de courir à l'aéroport. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'avion pour les USA qu'il prit le temps de prévenir tout le monde de son départ, expliquant qu'il ramènerait Duo mais qu'il ne savait pas quand.

Ce jour là dans le QG des Preventers du royaume de Sank, on pu entendre un hurlement de bête à l'agonie. Le général Une venait de lire le mail d'un de ses colonels, le colonel Yuy, et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, sauter par la fenêtre.

_

Assis sur sa terrasse dans la fraîcheur du soir, Duo suivait des yeux les derniers oiseaux qui rejoignaient leur nid pour y passer la nuit. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux qu'il avait eu la flemme d'attacher et une de ses mains tentaient de replacer quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles, plus par réflexes qu'autre chose.

Un craquement le fit se tendre imperceptiblement, soudain sur ses gardes. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il se détendit et sourit. Sans même tourner la tête, il tendit un bras vers l'extrémité de la terrasse. Lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se refermer sur sa main, il ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement.

Il avança un peu sur sa chaise longue et un corps vint prendre place derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras, le noyant dans son parfum, le submergeant dans sa chaleur. Duo se blotti dans cette étreinte tant espérée, posant ses bras sur ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il se sentait enfin complet, plein et heureux.

Ils restèrent blottis ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe complètement. Ce fut le froid qui les décida à rentrer. Sans dire un mot, Duo se redressa et tendit la main à Heero. Ce dernier l'attrapa, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de Duo. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, tout avait été dit pour le moment, leurs regards leur suffisaient à se comprendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sur le lit et Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler l'amour de sa vie, allongé sous lui et qui le dévisageait avec tellement d'amour et de confiance... Il avait besoin de sentir le goût de ses lèvres. Il voulait effacer le souvenir de leur premier baiser qui leur avait fait tant de mal. Avec une grande douceur il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, il les caressa, leur souffle se mêlèrent et leurs mains entamèrent de tendres caresses.

Rien n'était précipité, ils prenaient leur temps et se découvraient tranquillement. Les langues se joignirent aux lèvres pour approfondir les baisers et bientôt leurs vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir. Ils apprenaient enfin les courbes de l'autre dans un autre genre de corps à corps, très différents de ceux pratiqués jusqu'à présent en salle d'entraînement.

Seul le chant des vagues venait perturber le silence de cette nuit parfaite. Ils se faisaient l'amour dans un silence religieux, mystique. Leurs yeux criaient leur amour mais leur bouche restaient close, ne passaient que de légers soupirs lorsqu'une zone sensible était effleurée, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage du provocateur.

Et quand Heero prit le dessus temporairement pour faire Duo sien, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté sous l'afflux des sensations qui lui vrillaient le ventre. Sentir Duo tout autour de lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, il avait tellement attendu ce moment et c'était encore plus fort que ce qu'il imaginait, indescriptiblement prodigieux, étourdissant. Il quittait ce monde pour voyager dans celui de Duo. Il sentit des perles d'eau naître au coin de ses yeux et une langue taquine les y cueillir.

Il prit conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux à ce moment et il les rouvrit alors pour ne rien manquer du visage de Duo, il voulait voir le bonheur, la jouissance sur ses traits, être sûr qu'il le satisfaisait pleinement. Le plaisir de son amant passerait à jamais avant le sien.

C'est la vision de son ange pris dans un orgasme extatique qui le fit le rejoindre et ils brisèrent alors le silence, leurs gémissements emplissant la pièce pour la première fois de la nuit. Une fois les derniers tremblements et frissons disparus, ils se réinstallèrent mais sous les draps cette fois, Duo dans les bras de son amant, pas encore totalement redescendus de leur première expérience ensemble.

Le sommeil les emporta avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil caressant leur visage qui les tirèrent des bras de Morphée. Ils s'éveillèrent en même temps, incapable de savoir lequel avait réveillé l'autre en bougeant. Ils se contemplèrent un instant, chacun émerveillé de se trouver là, auprès de l'être aimé. Dans le crainte de briser cette intimité tout nouvelle, leurs paroles se firent murmures.

_ Bonjour mon ange.

_ Bonjour love.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter Duo.

_ Je ne veux plus être séparés de toi non plus.

_ Je veux vivre avec toi, où tu voudras.

_ Tu veux quitter les Preventers ?

_ Seulement si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Si tu veux vivre ici, on trouvera bien autre chose à faire. Si tu veux rentrer, on le peut aussi, mais on prendra un nouvel appartement, un pour nous deux.

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Les autres me manquent. On peut essayer de rentrer et si nos missions nous séparent de trop, alors on avisera ?

_ Comme tu veux mon ange.

Duo se boudina un peu plus contre Heero qui le serra si fort dans ses bras, que Duo dû lui demander si il comptait l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Avec un sourire penaud, Heero desserra un peu son étreinte et Duo retrouva un peu de couleurs.

_ Je t'aime plus que tout love.

_ Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange. Tu es ma vie désormais. Tu l'étais déjà avant mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Est-ce que tu me pardonneras pour t'avoir fait souffrir ?

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner, aujourd'hui je suis dans tes bras et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne me laisse plus, c'est la seule chose que je te demande, si un jour tu dois me quitter, alors tue-moi avant.

_ Plutôt mourir.

_ Bien. Alors embrasse-moi.

Heero se fit un plaisir d'obéir à cet ordre donné avec tellement de douceur. La journée promettait d'être riche en émotion, ainsi que leur nouvelle vie mais ils auraient tout le temps d'apprendre à contrôler leurs nouveaux sentiments. Ils auraient toute une vie.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fin

J'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit un truc aussi mielleux et le pire c'est que je l'aime bien quand même, j'ai honte !!!

Bon aller, à bientôt pour quelque chose d'un peu plus ... dynamique.


End file.
